


Penpals

by Its_oikawa_you_ass



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Depression, Homophobia, M/M, Memory Loss, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_oikawa_you_ass/pseuds/Its_oikawa_you_ass
Summary: Onodera Ritsu falls in love with his penpal Saga Masamune, but things don't end well between them.10 years later, Onodera starts working for Marukawa Publishing where he meets Takano.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my fist fic. So nervous about posting. Hopefully you enjoy. This is a work of fiction. I don't own the characters. Italics are Onodera's thoughts. Bold are what's written in the letters.

“Ritsu, you got a letter,” his mother informs him from behind his closed bedroom door. 

Onodera groans, turns to the other side of the bed, pulling the covers over his head and hides. That's how he's been for the last couple of days. 

He hears his mother tapping her foot impatiently. “Fine then,” she angrily huffs and pushes the letter through the bottom of the door and walks away.

A single tear slides down his face and he angrily wipes it away. He didn't want to cry. Not for this. 

_This is so stupid._

He pushes the covers away and turns toward the door. He stares at the letter. 

_What if he hates me?_

For the past 3 years, Onodera has been writing letters to his penpal, Saga Masamune. His teacher assigned each student to a penpal from the Kagawa Prefecture. 

At first, he was a shy and awkward. How was he supposed to write to Saga senpai if he didn't know him. So being shy, he told him his name was Oda Ritsu. He was a first year in junior high and was 12-years-old.

He learned Senpai was 14-years-old and a third year in junior high. Senpai used to live in Tokyo, but he had to move due to his parents work. His mother was a lawyer and father was a surgeon. He also had a cat named Sorata. 

When he found out Senpai loves to read books just as much as he does, he started to enjoy writing to him. Onodera would write to him about how he has read almost every book in his school library, his favorite author and about how he would love to be an editor someday. He found it surprising that Senpai too would read every book in his school library. So they decided to read the same book and write about how they like or dislike the books. 

As time went by, Onodera slowly fell in love with him. He loved everything about him. If you ask him what he likes about Senpai, it would take three days to tell you. 

After the assignment was over they continued to write letters to each other and here he was staring at the letter like if it would jump and attack him. He would always get excited when he got a new letter from Senpai, but not today. Not after what he did. He groans and lays down again. He stares at the ceiling as if looking for a way to fix this. 

A week ago, Onodera received a letter from Senpai. He was so excited and read Senpai’s letter. Once he finished, he quickly wrote his letter and put it aside.

Every day he would write in his journal, but that day he misplaced his journal. He took a sheet of paper and wrote there instead. He wrote how much he loves Senpai and how it would be like to meet him. What he would say to him. He even drew himself and Senpai together looking a Sakura trees. 

His mother entered his room and he immediately put the paper away. His mom eyed him suspiciously. “Ritsu, I'll be going to store. Want to stop by the post office and send your letter.”

“Um, yes just let me put it in an envelope.” Onodera smiled. His mother left his room and he quickly puts the letter in an envelope. 

When he came back home, he went straight to his room to do homework. As he was picking up the sheets of paper on his desk, one fell to the ground. He picks it up and looks at it confused. 

_Huh? Senpai’s letter? If this is the letter for Senpai, then what did I put in the envelope._

He frantically looks through the sheets of paper and realizes the sheet of paper he used as his journal was missing. He went pale and stopped breathing. 

_Did I just sent Senpai my journal entry._

He felt nauseous and a bit dizzy that he had to hold on to his desk. 

_What the hell did I just do?_

Then he remembered what he wrote.

_Senpai…. I love you._

He drops to his knees and groans. 

_I'm so stupid. I literally sent my love confession to Senpai._

Onodera begins to yell in frustration. 

_How could I've done that? What makes it worse, I drew us together._

Onodera was so embarrassed that he ran and threw himself on his bed landing on his stomach. He fist his hand and started to hit the mattress while yelling. 

_Why me? He's going to think I'm weird. It's wrong and gross for man to fall for another man._

It's been a week of hell. He didn't sleep or eat. He was too nervous that he might have scared Senpai and would never write to him again. So seeing the letter come in today made him both happy and scared.

He groans and slaps his face with both hands. 

_You can do this just pick up the letter and read it._

With a bit of encouragement, he gets up and and picks up the letter. He goes to his desk and sits down. He carefully opens Senpai’s letter. He takes a deep breath and begins to read. 

**Ritsu,**  
**How have you been? I've finished the latest book you recommended me. You were right it was good, but there were something I don't agree with you…**

Onodera smiles. Of course Senpai would have a problem with it. As he continues to read his letter, Onodera fells his heart tightening. 

**Ritsu as for your confession….**

Onodera stops.

_Oh no here it comes. He's going to hate me. He's probably going to tell me to stop sending him letters._

Onodera began to shake and tears fills his eyes. 

**I'm guessing you didn't mean to send me this. You probably worried about it, huh? Don't worry you didn't scare. I was more surprised. It's not everyday you get a confession like that. It was adorable. I would like to meet you someday. Maybe do the things that you want to do with me. See the Sakura trees together. So do wanna go out?**

_Eh?_

**Because I love you, Ritsu.**

_Eh?_

**Seriously lets meet. I think this conversation we should have in person. Just let me know the time and place. I can't wait to see you Ritsu.**  
**With love,**  
**Masamune**

_Eh?_

**P.S. You need to work on your drawing. It's terrible.**

_Hey! My drawing was perfect. Wait does he really…._

Onodera rereads the letter over and over. 

_…..Love me too?_

Onodera smiles and tears came rushing down. He holds onto the letter next to his beating heart. 

_He loves me_.

Onodera is truly happy for the first time in his life. He gets up and run on to his bed. He starts to jump up and down and can't believe Senpai feels the same way.

“Ritsu stop jumping on the bed. Your going to fall and break your neck,” his mother yells from down stairs.

“Sorry,” Onodera apologizes.

Onodera lays down and rereads the letter. He frowns. Doubt seeps in. 

_Is it okay for two men to go out?_

He gets up and goes to his desk. He grabs a piece of paper and begins to write. 

**Senpai,**  
**I'm very happy right now. Summer vacation is in two week. Let's meet somewhere in between….**

Onodera finishes his letter with a smile on his face. His heart racing with anticipation. He accidentally confessed his love for Senpai and now they will meet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onodera Ritsu falls in love with his penpal Saga Masamune, but things don't end well between them.10 years later, Onodera starts working for Marukawa Publishing where he meets Takano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late. I was trying to figure out where this story might go. Thank you for being patient and for the comments. I hope you like this part. Italics are Onodera's thoughts. Enjoy.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Anxiety attack. If I miss some please let me know.

“What the hell am I doing here,” Onodera grumbles as he stares at the sudden downpour at the train station.

Two weeks ago, Onodera unintentionally confessed to his penpal that he in love with him by sending the wrong letter. He thought he screwed up and ruin his friendship, but as it turns out Senpai too is in love with Onodera. 

Senpai wanted to come all the way to Tokyo to meet Onodera, but Onodera didn't want him to travel more the five hours. They decided to meet in Nagoya as it's located between Tokyo and Kagawa, about two hours and a half travel for both. Though Senpai really didn't want to meet Onodera in a “boring city”. 

_The weather for today was supposed to be sunny. It's mid-July. Stupid rain for trying to ruin my day._

Onodera sighs and leans forward on the bench. His left elbow on his knee and his right hand swinging his backpack back and forth.

He feels his phone vibrate. It's his mother who sends messages every five minutes. Onodera told his mother he was going to Nagoya to get a book he needed for a school project. At first, his mother was reluctant to let him go. 

“Nagoya? All alone?” His mother asked as she put down the magazine she was reading in the sunroom. 

Onodera sat down on one of the arm chairs opposite of her. “Um y-yes,” he nervously answered, looking down at his lap. 

“I don't know Ritsu. It seems dangerous for you to go all alone. What if you get lost or in an accident? There are bad people in this world: pedophiles, murderers, thieves. What if something happens to you?” his mother asked nervously. “You're just a boy, people can take advantage of you.”

“I'm fifteen,” Onodera mumbled. Besides I'll be fine. Senpai will be there. “Uh…I'll...um be careful,” he tried to reassure her, “I really need the book.”

“Well, I'll come with you then.”

“No!” Onodera shouted looking up at his mother, wide eyed. “I...I mean,” he calms down. “No it...it's fine. I can do this on my own. Besides, you work that day, I can't let you miss work just for this.”

_Why do you think I chose this day?_

“Oh you are right,” his mother sighed. “Fine you can go, but you must text me when you get on and off the train. When you get to the bookstore and leave the bookstore. If you got the bathroom and leave the bathroom. If you're going to eat somewhere. Or if-” 

“Mom,” Onodera interrupted. 

“Sorry. I just worry,” she kindly smiled.

“I know, but I will be fine.”

_Because Senpai will be there._

Yet he's not here. Onodera looks at his phone. **12:45p.m.** He's an hour late. He looks to the left side of the terminal. The next train arriving. People start going in and out the train. Onodera with hopeful eyes, stands up and looks around for someone with a cherry blossom pin. That's what they decided to use to identify each other. He touches the right side of his chest and feels the twigs with four cherry blossom flowers on it, pinned on his blue t-shirt. 

He’s standing on his tippy toes. He sees no one with the pin.

 _What if I missed him?_

He continues to look until the train leaves. 

_No Senpai._

He sits back down dejected. 

_What if Senpai doesn't show up? What if something bad happened to him?_

Onodera starts to feel anxious and nervously taps his leg. He knows he's just making things up due to his anxiety, but he can't help it. 

_What if he changed his mind? What if he just made fun of me?_

He hates it when his mind runs wild with negative thoughts. He usually is able to control his anxiety, but not today. Not when he's about to meet the person he fell in love with. The person he only knows in paper and not in person. 

_What if Senpai was not who he says he was? What if he wasn't a 17-year-old boy and instead he was an old man? A pedophile._

Onodera feels his chest tightening. His hands starts to shake. He puts his backpack on. Rubs his sweaty palms on his pant leg.

_What if he's a serial killer? Oh god, he's probably going to eat me._

His breathing quickens. His heart rate increases. Looking around with wild eyes. 

_Or what if he's a girl?_

Onodera shakes his head at that thought and soothes his chest, as to make the pain to go away. 

_Calm down. Calm down. Senpai will be here. Just breath._

Onodera takes a deep breath. 

_What if he didn't come because I'm a boy and it's weird for two boys to have feelings for each other._

Onodera clenches both fist and releases, slowly breathing in and out trying to calm himself.

_Just calm down. Shake the negative thoughts away._

He looks up again as the next train arrives. 

Still no sign of Senpai. 

A single tear slides down his cheek.

_I'm so stupid. This was a bad idea. What was I thinking?_

He quickly gets up and starts walking away, taking his pin off. 

_I knew this was too good to be true._

His chest aches. He feels dizzy, nauseous. He looks around and notices how crowded it's gotten. 

_Huh? Where did all these people come from?_

Feeling claustrophobic, he desperately looks for an exit. 

_I need to get out of here._

He runs; bumping into people and apologizing. Though the crowd makes it difficult to see where he's going. Onodera desperately looks for an exit in this suffocating situation. Onodera sees the exit and runs down a flight of stairs. 

Not looking where he's going, he trips. “Argh,” he shriek closing his eyes. Waiting for impact. 

“Whoa,” a hand grabs on to Onodera’s shoulders before he hits the ground and a pulls Onodera to their chest. “Are you ok?” they whisper in his ear. 

Onodera nods. For some reason he feels safe and calm. No longer feeling his anxiety crawling through his skin. 

He slowly looks up and opens his eyes.  
His breath is taken away. A young boy, maybe a little older than Onodera, is staring down at him with worried hazel eyes and long eyelashes. He's tall with black hair and long bangs that frame the sides of his face.

Onodera, feeling his face heat up, pushes himself off him. “I-I'm s-sorry,” he quietly apologizes looking down at his feet. 

“Your bleeding,” the young boy said. 

“Huh?” Onodera looks up. 

“Your hand. Its bleeding,” he points to Onodera's right hand.

Onodera looks at his hands. Small droplets of blood is dripping out of his right fist. Which he didn't know he was clenching. 

“Ah,” Onodera yells in surprise and unclenches his fist and a sees the pin lodged in his palm. He tries to pull it out, but is stopped by the young boy. 

“Idiot, you're going to bleed more if you pull it out. Come on,” he takes hold of Onodera wrist and Onodera tries to pull away. “ Ritsu,” the young boy chastises him. 

Onodera stops and stares at him, “h-how do you know my name? Oh god, are you going to e-eat me? ” Onodera, fearing for his life tries, to pull away.

“Eat you?” the boy furrows his eyebrows, “not unless you're into that.” 

“Eh?” Onodera squeals, feeling a taint blush in his cheeks.

“Calm down Ritsu. We agreed to wear Sakura pins to identify each, right? Mines right here.” He points to his gray cardigan. A cherry blossom pin, a bit smaller than Onodera’s, is located on his left side pocket. “And yours is currently pinned on your palm.”  
Onodera looks down. “I-It's not like I did it on purpose. You didn't show up after almost two hours of wai-” 

_Wait._

Onodera looks up, "Senpai?" Saga Senpai nods. "I thought you changed your mind and….,” Onodera whispers.

“Ritsu,” Senpai sofly cups Onodera's tear stain cheek. He looks into Onodera's teary eyes, “let's get your hand treated and I'll explain what happened?” 

They found a security guard and he gave them a first aid kit. Onodera sits at one the chairs in the security guard office. Senpai gets on his knees in front on Onodera and inspects his hand.

“Doesn't look like the pin went in deep. I'm gonna clean it fist okay?” Senpai looks up at Onodera. Onodera nervously nods. Senpai gets an antiseptic wipe and dabs on the wound. 

_Is this real? Is Senpai truly here?_

Onodera winces in pain.

_Its real!_

“Sorry, I'll try to clean in carefully.” Senpai apologizes.

Onodera look at Senpai, trying to distract himself from the pain. 

_He's here. He came. He actually came. Senpai came. After three years of writing letters, we're here... together._

Onodera couldn't take his eyes off of Senpai. How Senpai bit his lip in concentration. How he delicately clean his wound as to not cause any more pain. How he furrowed his eyebrows in determination. 

_Senpai is beautiful. Much more than I could've ever imagine. And looks like a 17-year-old._

Onodera smiles. His heart racing. 

_I still can't believe he's here._

“Your staring,” Senpai looks up with an amused smile. 

Onodera quickly looks away. Trying to cover the blush on his cheeks. 

“Um..The reason why I was not there on time was…” Senpai stops and rubs the back of his neck. He laughs, “I got off in Nagano thinking it was Nagoya.” He looks down embarrassed and continues to work. “I was so nervous that I bought the wrong ticket. Nagano. Nagoya. They sound similar. When I noticed my mistake, I quickly got the next train to Nagoya, but it would take 3 hours to get here. I was so worried that I'll be to late and make you think I wasn't going to show up and hate me. Good thing I left home a lot earlier than I originally planned. Huh? I'm sorry.”

Onodera looks at him. 

_He was nervous. Just like me._

“Ah. It's fine,” Onodera shrugs his shoulders pretending it didn't matter.

“But it's not,” Senpai takes hold of Onodera's uninjured hand and looks at him. “I wanted to make a good first impression, not make you believe I changed my mind. Or that I was playing you. You told me in one of your letters about your anxiety. How you get when you are around people or places you don't know. How your mind worries for the littlest thing. How on edge you feel.” 

Onodera stares at him.

_He remembers._

“I didn't want you to panic and have an anxiety attack all alone in a place you don't even know.” Senpai moves his thumb sothing Onodera's hand. “I'm sorry if me not showing up caused you to have an anxiety attack.”

_He noticed? How embarrassing._

Onodera feels a tear slid down his cheek. “Don't worry,” Senpai wipes a tear off of Onodera's face. “This was out of your control. Sometimes they happen regardless of the situation your in. Please don't feel embarrassed. Your save now and I'm here. I'm here for you Ritsu,” Senpai smiles and kisses Onodera's hand. 

_I love you, Senpai._

“Thank you, Saga Senpai.” Onodera returns a bright smile. Feeling a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. 

_Senpai truly is an amazing person. And not a serial killer._

“All done,” Senpai says as he finishes putting the white bandage around Onodera's hand. “Good thing all you needed was to clean the wound and not stitches.”

“Yeah,” Onodera frowns and stares at the bandage. “My mom's not going to let me leave the house again.” 

“Just tell her you tripped and fell.” Senpai said as he puts the stuff back in the first aid kit.

Onodera sigh. “Yeah.”

Senpai eyes him. “You look a bit pale. Want to eat somewhere?" Onodera nods. “Okay, let me return this and go find a place to eat in this boring city.” 

They find a fast food restaurant a couple of minutes away from the train station. It was lunch time. The place was a packed with people. Onodera warily looks around and gets in line.

“Hello. Welcome. What will you have today?” asked the super cheery girl behind the register.

Onodera looks at the menu and gulps. “Um… Can I have a chicken sandwich please?” Onodera shyly asks. 

“Sure. What kind of chicken? Grilled, fried, regular.”

“Eh? Oh um… grilled,” he answers nervously. 

“Awesome. What size of bread?”

“Um… nor...mal?”

“We have regular, half, and large.”

“Um… half size.”

“Awesome. What kind of bread? We have regular, sesame seed, cheese, garlic….”

_Eh? What the hell is this hell._

“What dressing? We have caesar salad, chipotle, vinaigrette…..”

_Argh! No more. This is too much!_

Onodera plops himself down on the chair. “Sorry about that,” he apologizes.

_Sorry for having a sort of mental breakdown and having you order for both of us._

He looks down on his lap, too embarrassed to look at Senpai.“I've never been to this kind of place before. My parents don't like it.”

“It's fine.” Senpai kindly smiles handing Onodera his sandwich. “You're cute when your nervous.” 

Onodera feels his face heat up. 

_Earth swallow me now._

Onodera takes a bite of his food and moans at the delicious sandwich.

_Oh my god. This is heaven._

“If you make noises like that for a sandwich, I wonder what kind of noises you'll make because of me,” Senpai wonders.

Onodera chokes on his sandwich, coughing violently. 

"Here have some water,” Senpai gives him a cup of water. Onodera takes small sips.  
“Are you okay?”

Onodera coughs. His throat burning. “I'm fine,” he wheezes. Onodera stares at Senpai. 

_What the hell did he just say?_

“You know I said that to flirt with you not for you to choke to death.” Senpai looks at him worried. 

“I um… not use to t-that.” Onodera mumbles and takes more sips of water.

“Sex or flirting?” Senpai says with a straight face.

Onodera chokes again and coughs. 

“Sorry,” Senpai laughs. “So after eating what do you want to do?”

“Hmm...I...I don't know.” 

“Want to go see the the garden?” Senpai asks. Onodera nods and takes another bite of his sandwich.

They leave the restaurant and go to a nearby garden, Tokugawaen Japanese Garden. 

Onodera has never seen such a beautiful garden. “This is beautiful,” Onodera said in awe as he takes in his surroundings. 

The garden has a large pond in the middle with waterfalls surrounding it. A lake called Ryusen Lake with koi swimming in it. The lake was surrounded by trees, seasonal plants, stone lanterns and a number of bridges connecting the many walkways. 

“It is,” Senpai agrees as he looks at Onodera and not the garden. 

They walk around the small garden.They take one of the bridges to the lake and to feed the koi. They throw bread crumbs at them. Senpai laughs when none of them ate Onodera's offerings.

_You have a lovely laugh Senpai._

They sit down on a bench facing the lake.  
Onodera notices how close Senpai is sitting next to him. No space between them. His heart skips a beat. 

_Too close. What should I do?_

Onodera eyes him. Senpai is looking at the Plum trees.

_Is it okay for me to be this close. Should I scoot over?_

“Well, they aren't Sakura trees, but at least we got to see Plum trees together just like in the horrible drawing of yours.” Senpai smiles and turns to looks at Onodera.

“My drawing wasn't horrible,” Onodera grumbles. 

“They were stick figures of us. And not very good stick figures. One of my arms were shorter than the other.” Senpai argues.

“First of all you were never meant to see that. Second that's what stick figures are supposed to look like,” Onodera said getting a bit agitated.

_Why are we arguing about stick figures?_

“Anyways, as horrible as it was, it made me really happy that you wanted to do something with me. That you wanted to meet me and see Sakura trees together. It was your dream and I hope someday I can make that dream come true,” he smiles warmly at Onodera.

Onodera can't help but stare at Senpai’s in awe. His heart flutters.

_Why do make me feel this way? How did I fall in love with someone who I've never met?_

“I..um..hope so too,” Onodera agrees shyly looking down.

_Why did I fall in love with you, Senpai?_

Onodera looks up and Senpai lips are inches away from Onodera’s.

 _Ah! He's going to kiss me._

In panic, Onodera quickly gets up and yells, “Books!” 

“Books?” Senpai asks confused looking up at Onodera.

_Sorry Senpai. I panicked._

“Eh?....Uh… Y-yes. Um… I need a book for a school project. It's what I told my mother I was coming here for.” Onodera shyly smiles.

“You lied? Wow. How rebellious of you.”

“Oh and the new magazine is out.” Onodera said with excitement.

“Usami Akihiko?” Senpai face lights up.

“Yup. ‘Shosetsu Koharu’. They started serializing pieces.”

“Alright let's go look for a bookstore,” Senpai gets up and takes hold of Onodera's hand. 

_Ah! Were holding hands. Hand, you better not start sweating._

They find a bookstore and Onodera can't help but stare in wonder of how many books there are. Row upon rows of books. 

“Where do want to start?” Senpai ask. His face matching Onodera's.

“Um..I'll go to the literature section and you can look for the magazine.”

They split up. Onodera looks in one side of the aisle and then goes to the next. He wasn't even sure what book to get. 

_Maybe I should have gone over my notes to be sure._

Onodera looks up and finds a book on the higher shelf that he may be able to use. He reaches for it on his tippy toes, but someone beats him to it. Onodera looks to his left side and sees Senpai with the book. 

“Here,” Senpai smiles and hands Onodera the book.

Onodera stares at Senpai. The sunlight making Senpai's hazel eyes shine so bright and his smile so radiant.

_For the past three years we've been sending letters. If I haven't accidentally send the letter, he would not be here._

Senpai waits.

_I never wanted him to know, but him being in front of me, is making these feelings spill over._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

“I love you, Saga Senpai,” Onodera blurts out. He quickly covers his mouth with his hand.

_Ah! I wasn't supposed to say that out loud._

Senpai stares at Onodera in shock. 

“N-o…I...I...d-didn’t,” Onodera stutters.

“I'm so glad we are here together on a date. You saying that makes me happy.” Senpai smiles

_Wait...a date?_

"D-Date? This is a date?" Onodera ask in shock.

"Well yeah. We're going out. Right?" Onodera looks at him like a deer in headlights. "Do you still want to go out?" Senpai frowns.

“What? N-no! Uh…No. I didn't mean no. I just meant. Uh…”

_What did I actually mean?_

“I don't mind. It would make me very happy, but it's your choice, Ritsu,” Senpai smiles shyly.

_Say yes. Say yes._

“Y-Yes,” Onodera mumbles.

“I'm glad." Senapi smiles wide. "Oh. I don't want to cut our day short, but we should be getting back to the train station and head home.” Senpai said staring a the wall clock.

“Eh?” Onodera turns to look at it. “Ah! It's almost six o’clock. I need to take the next train soon. I told my mom I'll be home by eight. If I'm a minute late, she will send the police to find me.” Onodera grabs the book and hurries to pay for it. 

They arrived at the train station and they both got their tickets.

“Your train should get here before mine,” Senpai said with a hint of sadness.

“Yeah,” Onodera sighs. 

_Why does this day have to end?_

“Where do want to meet next time on our date?” Senpai asks.

“Eh?” Onodera looks at him nervously.

Senapi laughs, "You don't have to be nervous around me." 

_I can't help it when you're near me._

"I won't bite. Unless you want me to." Senpai winks. Onodera feels heat rush to his cheeks. Senpai takes hold of Onodera's uninjured hand, “please do me the honor of going on another date with me?”

_Eh? So formal. It's almost sounds like a marriage proposal._

Onodera nods, “M-My father’s company has a retreat next weekend. He and my mother will be going to Hokkaido and I will be left behind. We can have our d-date next weekend.”

“Then it's a date,” Senpai agrees and leans in, softly presses his lips to Onodera’s, kissing him gently. Senpai breaks away first. “Oh your train is here,” he points out.

Onodera, in a daze, make his way into the train.

“Goodbye Ritsu, have a safe trip.” Senpai waves as the train doors close.

Onodera, with a goofy smile, sits down. He slowly raises his hand and touches his lips.

_Senpai kissed me._

He giggles. 

_Wait?_

Finally realizes what happened, with wide eyes, he looks out the window. Already too far to see Senpai.

_Ah! Senpai kissed me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and let me know what you think or if there are any mistake. Sorry for anyone who lives in Nagoya. I read and heard that its known as "boring city". I've never been to Japan or Nagoya, so if I got anything wrong please let me know. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send comments. Let me know if you like me to continue or if you see some mistakes. Thanks for reading.


End file.
